Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20170725000526
Episode 2: Six Makes a Crowd Disneyy and Willgie sat quietly on Santorini beach while the rain passed. The Old team were drifting out at sea on their failed thing of a boat. Robsquad was attempting to bargain a priceless vase with a local, however he didn't have the local currency and so took out his wallet started making it money rain. The Local got confused probably swore in Greek and walked off. The Old team finally arrived at shore, Run kissing the ground before a crab snapped his lips. DCRFan announced that it was time for the elderly folk to vote somebody out. Willgie immediately asking, what an elimination is. It was time for the elimination, DCRFan had brought prizes, which were expired movie tickets that ran out 10 years ago. These people were safe: Darthtyler/Sora with 0 votes, Pixar, Run and Olly with 1 vote, Diamond Tree with 2 votes, Ultimer, Random and Jurre with 3, Jurre gave his tickets to Emma and he smiled like he had just won the lottery, Emma however was the opposite. Bestfriends and Poolol were safe with 4 and 7 votes. It was between American Kart and Gogobell, DCRFan revealed the votes and Gogobell was eliminated with 22 and American Kart was safe with 9. However, DCRFan announced that the viewers also voted for someone to stay and ironically, Gogobell was voted for the most times, 16 so he was safe and American Kart was eliminated instead. It was challenge time, one of the newbies had to sit out, HBCDR9 immediately walked away and sat over on the beach, the challenge was a six legged race, the teams would go into groups of 6, two groups per team and take part in a race. When the gun/siren thing went off, Olly started to tie everyone together, however gogobell gave him an insanely stalker like glare and it made him cry and and run off, Run immediately tackled Gogobell to the ground. Torsita looked over and started chanting “fight, fight !” Chewbacca and Lfnsd tied everyone together and they were off while the old team were still tackling each other. Alperando looked at an arrow pointing up on a seaside cliff. They started climbing and most of them immediately lost their grip. Willgie fell out of the knot and fell into the water below, he couldn’t exactly swim and started to drown. Rubydragon removed Torsita’s grip from the cliff and they all fell into the water, just as Willgie’s head faded into the ocean below. Olly, they were sinking fast as the knot prevented them from swimming upwards. Padsquad’s group noticed bubbles coming from the water, Olly noticed too and ran or swam in to save them. He tried with all his might, meanwhile, run and Gogobell were still tackling each other to the ground. Olly started to see his life flash before his eyes, just as the entire group lost consciousness, Olly pulled them all out of the water. He was dying for air and struggled to breathe. Pad ran over to help him, but Gogobell managed to grip onto a rock and knock him out before he could help Olly. Olly sat by a tree trying to rest. Meanwhile the group regained consciousness and saw an angry Torsita staring at them with an evil glare. Ultimer started to climb the cliff face but random started seeing cookie fish because he felt very sick and nauseous from the height. Random almost fell out of the knot but Sora managed to catch him at the last second. They made it up the cliff when suddenly, there was an explosion. Random flew a million miles away. DCRFan was just laughing. Chewbacca climbed the ruined rock face and was racing along with his group when Robsquad slipped on some water left by Ultimer and slipped out of the knot, off the pathway and down into the sea below. Olly saw this and started to see himself in Robsquad’s position and started to breathe fast and heavily until he finally passed out. Run ran over to help him and gave him CPR without the mouth to mouth. Olly woke up and spewed out tons of water. Ran sat down and asked Olly why he was doing this, Olly replied “You see Run, Gogobell still thinks I’m the villain. He only sees me as a threat, everyone else, including you have moved on but that Gogo-bell can’t. I’ve had it tough, I;ve been through an Earthquake, Cyclone Tracy and lost my parents in an…” before he could continue, Run immediately ran over to Gogobell and grasped him by the neck telling him to move on because Olly isn’t just some British villain, he’s a nice guy when you dig down. Gogobell shrugged him aside and started to climb the cliff. Bestfriends and Pixar both noticed that he left behind the rope and if he crossed without them, he’d be disqualified. Darth, Pixar and Bestfriends quickly scaled the cliff after Gogobell while Run was still comforting Olly. While Willgie started skidding down the cliff after Rob. Gogobell was nearing the finish line when out of nowhere. Random came flying down and crashed onto the finish line. Winning it for the Old Generation. In utter disappointment, Padsquad said “they have no rope”, DCRFan said that he was cirrect, but he never stated you had to finish with the rope. So now it’s your turn, vote for one of these unlucky newbies to be eliminated: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfl_mAsWoHLgH09dZSfxQZioYyd13KA3yvsUZTPYH9v55aXeA/viewform